Spoiled Daughter MIA
by HoussemWritingStories
Summary: Masami is absent from school for a week, and Yuki has been sobbing in private. What happened? Gumball and Darwin take matters into their own hands to find out, but they discover that there is more to this than meets the eye...


**Hello again! And welcome to a new story by me! So I decided that I should write a +xk** words story **(don't know how long this one will turn out yet) since I haven't done that since "Broken Promise". That was, up to this point my only ACTUAL story unless you count the one-shots I wrote. Anyways, let's get in the first chapter! Enjoy...**

One sunny Monday, that was the day Masami Yoshida didn't come to school for the first time and at that time, nobody really gave it much thought because they assumed there was something urgent that needed to be resolved and she would be back the next day. But boy were they mistaken...

Another Monday came around and the cloudy girl still didn't come back. Slight worry started to form in the minds of the few who cared about her, other pupils were rather indifferent but they didn't actually show that they were concerned for Masami. One of those indifferent people was a blue cat by the name of Gumball Watterson.

His relationship with the spoiled daughter of the Rainbow Factory owner was at best, a neutral friendship. The same thing can be said for his adopted younger brother, Darwin Watterson who was a goldfish with legs. Unlike Gumball however, he actually voiced his worry.

The two of them also recall something strange they heard from their mother, a blue cat like Gumball named Nicole Watterson. Nicole said that one day during that worrisome week, she could've swore she heard hushed sobbing and worried whispering coming from her workplace's owner's office. She decided to investigate so she put her ear up against the door and tried to listen for talking. Still, she could only hear sobbing.

Upon closer inspection, the voice sounded familiar. Too familiar...Yuki! That had to be her. Nicole knew her childhood friend too well, and now she wondered...What made Yuki cry like that?

Just before leaving the Rainbow Factory, Nicole decided to ask her friend about it.

"Hey Yuki". Nicole greeted softly.

The former, who has been distracted by an unknown thought turned to face who called for her.

"Oh, hey Nicole". Yuki tried acting normal, though Nicole could tell her smile was forced.

"I was just wondering, I heard something strange from Mr. Yoshida's office earlier today like...". She paused briefly, trying to thinking of the correct words to say.

"Very soft crying and also a lot of whispering". She added.

After that, the female blue cat could see her friend's face twisting slightly, but Yuki still tried to smile.

"Oh it's nothing. You probably misheard it". Yuki quickly said before leaving Nicole alone.

Ms. Yoshida was trying to shrug off whatever occupied her mind as something trivial, but to Nicole it seemed like it was more than meets the eye. After that quick exchange, Nicole noticed that Yuki has been trying to avoid encountering her if at all possible, seeing as how they co-workers and childhood friends.

Ms. Watterson quickly figured out that Yuki doesn't want to be questioned about whatever bothered her again. Although she respected her wishes, the more Yuki ignored her, the more it made it justifiable to confront her.

Back to the two brothers.

One week after that and on a Saturday, Darwin decided to have a talk with Gumball and perhaps convince him into looking for the cloud girl.

The fish walked into the bedroom and saw Gumball on the computer, aimlessly browsing the net.

Darwin approached him and spoke up.

"Hey Gumball". He started firmly.

This caught the blue cat's attention, so he turned around to face who called him.

"Oh, hey Darwin". The very disinterested cat replied.

"Listen, I wanna talk to you about Masami". Darwin declared.

"What about her?". Gumball sounded oblivious, but Darwin was sure he already knows what he's gonna say next.

"She's being gone for like a week. Isn't that a bit concerning?". Darwin inquired.

"It's something happening at home. None of our business". Gumball quickly replied, hoping it would be enough to make Darwin forget this matter.

At the same millisecond, Gumball figured out Darwin was gonna try to persuade him to look for Masami.

The younger of the two however, wasn't gonna give up.

"Gumball, remember what Ms. Mom told us about Masami's mother. She's been sobbing in private".

The blue cat turned his head away with a "hmph".

"Look, I know it's hard for you to care for her. But at least, do it for me". Darwin begged, though he kept his voice firm.

The last four words were Gumball's weak point. He loved his brother, and promised to do anything for him.

"Okay then, let's go". The kitten finally gave in, and he tried to keep his voice tone casual instead of annoyed.

Darwin smiled playfully.

"Thanks Gumball". He said, to which his brother replied with a nod and a slight smile as well.

The two picked themselves up and got ready to go to Masami's house, though neither was _mentally_ ready for what was coming...

When they first exited their residence, it was sunny outside as it usually is during spring. But once they started approaching the Yoshida's, Gumball and Darwin could swear the weather drastically changed from sunny to cloudy, the sky from blue to gray and the overall atmosphere is that of a sad episode in a TV series.

"Wasn't it sunny a few minutes ago?". Gumball noted while observing the sky.

"Yeah it was. What happened?". Darwin questioned.

As they continued walking, Gumball looked ahead of them and saw some colored lights flashing back and forth along with a siren going off.

He stopped as he notice this.

"Gumball?". Darwin stopped as well to turn to the former.

"I think we're about to find out what happened, but it doesn't look like it's gonna be simple". The blue cat simply said in a monotone voice.

"What are you talking about?". The fish asked.

Gumball just lifted his hand and brought out his index to point at the scene up ahead.

Darwin followed his brother's directing and turned around...and gasped as soon as he did...

What he saw was...

A car...

With the words "POLICE" on it...

 **And that's gonna finish off the first chapter of this new story! I hope you guys will like it! So I should let you guys know that the Internet is finally fixed! So I should be able to do this fanfiction this more often, if teachers don't flood me with school work! Anyways, thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, fav and follow this story and also fav and follow me to get notified whenever I publish something new! Thanks again and bye!**

 **Just before I go, I gotta clarify that even though Nicole was explored more than Gumball and Darwin in this chapter, she remains a "supporting character" in this story and her thoughts were explored to show things through Yuki and gives Darwin a good way to convince Gumball to look for Masami. So yeah...Bye!**


End file.
